


Whatever You Say, Lover Boy

by Anonymous



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: I suck at writing, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night after Del's execution, Percy Wetmore gets stuck on night shift with Brutus "Brutal" Howell.





	Whatever You Say, Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I made a mistake, enjoy.

A pair of curvy, feminine hips swayed their way down the mile, it was the day after Del’s execution and Percy looked satisfied as he told Wharton to shut up right after he had drawn out the words, “purdy boy,” seductively.

He had finally got to the front desk just as Brutal stepped in. They were alone, it was the middle of the night and everyone else was already gone. “Brutal.” Percy acknowledged as he sat down in the small chair behind the desk. Brutal grunted “Percy” in return. Percy began writing down the report, his hands quivering as he brought his pen down to the paper. Brutal dragged a chair to the desk.

“How has Wharton been acting tonight?”

It sent shivers down Percy’s spine. He’d been afraid of the larger man since he punched his snarky face last night.

“H-he’s been okay, Brutal.” He brought his fear-stricken eyes to meet Brutal’s icy stare. “What’s wrong, you seem scared, stuttering and all.” He smiled and brought a hand up to Percy’s shoulder, grasping it. “No, of course not, why would you think that,” Percy answered anxiously.

“You should be, you stupid little fuck how could you torture Del like that!”

His fake smile turned into a hard glare as he pulled Percy up and bent him down over the desk. He quickly took off Percy’s tool-belt and threw it across the mile. “Brutal I-I’m sorry I didn’t kno-” Brutal slammed his hand across Percy’s mouth shutting him up. Percy’s breathing quickened and he sobbed violently into Brutal’s hand. Brutal brought his head down against Percy’s neck and breathed him in. They stayed like that awhile, it was quiet for a while except for Percy’s sobbing until Percy felt something grind against his bottom. Percy gasped and started panicking, he kicked and squirmed while trying to scream for help.

Brutal picked up the smaller boy and brought him into the office as they heard a mix of John sobbing in his cell and Wharton cackling, “You get him boss!” from behind the bars. He shut the door and sat on the chair and forced Percy to sit on his lap face-to-face. Percy could feel his cock against his bottom still and squirmed against it.

Brutal let his hand move away from Percy’s girlish pink lips and Percy started screeching. Brutal slapped him and exclaimed angrily, “You better shut your face before I beat your ass to a pulp.” He grabbed Percy’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes, “Do you understand, bitch?” Percy nodded frantically, “Yes, o-of course Brutal!”

Brutal slapped him again and Percy didn’t understand why he slapped him again, a red handprint blossomed onto his pale cheek. “You are to call me boss, master, or sir from now on.” He replied smugly looking into the reddened eyes of big ol’ Percy Wetmore. “Yes, sir,” Percy said meekly looking away.

“Now, let’s get you out of those clothes, yeah?”

He said gently tugging the pants covering his curvy hips off of him. Percy nodded without complaining and took his coat and tie off. Next, Brutal unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground with the rest of his dignity. He was now down to his boxers. Percy’s body was, how would you say, beautiful and feminine. His nipples were a pretty pink and he was soft like Wild Bill said. The now rock-hard cock of Brutal became more prominent than ever on the boy’s ass.

The older man slipped off the twenty-one-year-old’s underwear, underneath it was a small cock which doesn’t look like it has been used in a while, or at all. It wasn’t responding to anything at all if he were enjoying it, it could’ve been at least half hard.

Brutal sighed, “Get on your knees for me, baby.” He grabbed Percy’s thin arms and brought him to the floor. “Unbutton my pants and show me what you can do.” He grinned while petting Percy’s hair. Percy whimpered and unbuttoned the pants. He took out Brutal’s cock and stared at it for only a bit. Brutal slapped him against the head, “It won’t suck itself.” He laughed. Percy looked up at Brutal, tears were streaming down his face. “Please don’t make me Bru- sir, please, please, don’t.” He begged.

Brutal groaned, ”Would you rather me throw you into that tiny cell with Wild Bill?” He snickered and gripped his head and jerked it over right in front of his cock, “Suck it, Wetmore.” Percy shook his head no which made Brutal forcefully pull his mouth up against it. “Come on you cocky bitch, suck my cock.” He said angrily. After a quiet sob, Brutal finally felt those pink lips on himself which made him groan happily. It was the barest of a kitten lick but he was getting somewhere.

Percy wrapped his lips around the large cock, it was all so foreign to him, he had no idea how to do this. He only had half a clue as to be with a female, and that was from those adult comic strips he had stolen from his aunt and uncle’s room.

“You’re doing great, baby.”

Percy’s thoughts were interrupted. Brutal wrapped his fingers in Percy’s hair and started moving his head back and forth around his girthy cock. Percy groaned as it hit the back of his throat. He moved faster like Percy was a toy, a toy he could break in half if he wanted to. He brought Percy to the hilt and left him there. It was so far down his throat, Percy didn’t realize how good his gag reflex was. “Look at me.” Brutal boomed out. Percy’s eyes flicked up to meet Brutal’s. Percy believed it brought him over the edge as a salty substance filled his throat, and he took his cock out to pour some of it over the smaller’s face.

Percy gasped for air as he swallowed the nasty substance. “Fuck you,” he gasped. “That was really what I was planning to do, lover boy.” He grinned, copying Wharton. Percy realized the man was still hard. “Now, you better get on me before I get angry.” He said sarcastically as he grabbed the slender body again, bringing him back upon his lap. Percy was shaking, “You’re gonna ride me, baby.” He brought his fingers up to Percy’s feminine lips. “Get that spit on them, these are going up your hole, purdy boy.” Copying Wharton again.

Percy coated the fingers as best he could, his small body trembling for what was about to come. Brutal took the fingers out of his mouth and shoved a finger up his hole. Percy groaned and threw his head into the crook of Brutal’s neck, his sobbing continued. He shoved another one in his hole and scissored them. His fingers hit Percy’s prostrate which made him jolt and a quiet moan fell out of his mouth. “You like that?” He whispered seductively in his ear and hit it repeatedly. Percy’s once soft cock was now hard.

“Hey, now wait a minute, you can’t cum yet, I’m not even done yet.” He laughed.

After a while, he decided he was ready for his cock. Brutal replaced his large fingers with the head of his larger cock and lowered Percy onto it so incredibly slow. “I-it’s so big!” Percy moaned into his neck, throwing his arms around his neck. He wanted no- needed more.

Percy sunk down on the cock as quick as he could take it. Only after a few minutes, he was already to the hilt. “You’re so greedy for my hard cock, huh?” Percy nodded frantically and started to grind down farther. He breathed heavily, and finally got Brutal’s cock to hit that spot that made him go crazy. He ground down again and again. He wrapped his long legs around the older man’s waist as he shook. White creamy semen coated Brutal’s clothes and Percy’s stomach.

He gave out against the bigger man, letting him take control. Brutal hadn’t even came yet, so he picked up the smaller and laid him on the table. He looked wonderful laid out, the girlish boy was in bliss. Percy’s back arched as Brutal pounded into the kid, “Sir,” He moaned covering his mouth. They were sure somebody heard them, on another block or maybe the infirmary, but neither of them cared. Percy moaned into his hand as he felt the warm salty substance fill him up once again, Brutal moved Percy’s hand and moved his head in for a heated kiss as he thrust against him slowly.

After they parted from the kiss, Percy opened his pretty eyes and realized where they were and what just happened to him. He shrieked and tried to push Brutal off of him, to no avail. With Brutal’s cock still in his ass and the fact that it was getting closer to the morning shift, he was starting to panic all over again. “Get out of me you dumb oaf!” he screamed against the large man. Instead of doing what Percy asked, he just laughed against him, “You know what?” Percy glared at him and started hitting against his chest. “What?!” He cried. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” He softly thrusted the cum farther into Percy then removed himself.

Percy got off the desk, now covered in bodily fluids, and snatched his clothes off the floor and walked to the corner of the room to get dressed. Once finally dressed he made his way into the mile and sat at the desk. He sat awkwardly so his sore ass wouldn’t hit the chair directly.  
Wharton jumped around his cell screaming, “The limp noodle finally got fucked!

” Percy groaned angrily, “Shut the fuck up Wharton!” He stood up and limped over to his cell.

“If you tell anybody, and I mean anybody I will come over here and beat you to death!” He spouted out angrily.

“Whatever you say, lover boy.”

He laughed in Percy’s red face. Percy bent over and winced as he grabbed his tool-belt and made his way back to the desk where Brutal was finishing the report.

“It won’t happen again.” Brutal yawned glancing up at Percy.

“Of course it won’t, I’m leaving for Briar Ridge.” He said angrily.

“W-why would you do that!” He started to go off again, “I-I will get you fired for this!” He screeched

“So, you’re gonna go up to your uncle and tell him I took your virginity?”

Percy gasped, “You know what? Fuck you.”

He put on his tool-belt and stormed towards the exit of the prison, planning to leave early. “I already did!” Brutal yelled after him. In response, he got the finger and a garbled mess of cusses towards him and his entire family.

“What a toad.” Wharton chuckled and Brutal joined in shortly after as Harry and Dean came in for the morning shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this but then now I don't feel like taking it off AO3. Oops.


End file.
